Accept My Love
by LadyAllure Allurechan
Summary: Gundam Wing/Tenchi Muyo Crossover! Aeka has been betrayed by the two she loved most, and guess who she meets?
1. Prolouge: Betrayal!

Accept My Love  
By Lady_Allure  
  
A Gundam Wing and Tenchi Muyo Crossover.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Tenchi Muyo, on to the story.....  
  
Prologue: Betrayal!  
  
  
  
Aeka refused to believe what she was seeing.....But it was there.   
More real than anything she could have just imagined. It all made   
sense now. Why Tenchi.....She gazed at the sleeping couple, knowing   
that they were both nude under the sheets. Her throat was dry, as   
she let of a faint gasp, covering her mouth with one hand, dropping   
the bottle of champagne with the other.  
  
The sound it made was loud at hitting the hard floor, causing the   
couple to wake. Aeka shook her head in denial, clutching a hand to   
her chest, blinking back tears at having to see Tenchi in bed with   
Ryoko, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close.  
  
"Aeka!" Tenchi exclaimed, sitting up, a mixture of shock and shame   
on his face. "I....."  
  
"How could you?" Aeka whispered, folding her arms.  
  
"Looks like he's mine now Princess....." Ryoko giggled, sitting up   
behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Aeka narrowed her eyes on the blue haired woman, clenching her fists.   
"I thought you were my friend Ryoko!" She yelled.  
  
The space pirate smirked. "I was, but I think I'd rather have Tenchi   
instead."  
  
"Ryoko. Can you excuse us for a moment? Please." Tenchi asked, closing   
his eyes.  
  
Ryoko shrugged. "Hai, aino-chan." She purred, kissing his cheek, then   
pulled on one of his T-shirts, and left the room, winking at him before   
closing the bedroom door behind her.  
  
The room was silent at first as Tenchi got up, and pulled on his   
bathrobe. Aeka turned away, anger building up inside of her.  
  
"I can explain." Tenchi started once he was dressed. "I....."  
  
"I don't want to hear it Tenchi." Aeka stated, trying to hold her   
anger.  
  
Tenchi bowed his head, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Doshi te?" She asked, looking at the ground. "I thought you   
loved me."  
  
"Aeka I do." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Keep your hands off me." She yelled, pushing his hand away. "If you  
did, then I wouldn't have found you in bed with her would I. You've  
been keeping this from me, haven't you. This isn't the first time is  
it?"  
  
Tenchi shook his head. "Iie." He whispered.  
  
Aeka turned and looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "You   
son of a....." She sobbed, pulling the engagement ring he had given  
her three months ago off, and threw it at him.  
  
Tenchi bowed his head, staring at the ring. "Gomen Aeka." He apologized.  
  
"Yeah well.....I'm sorry I ever loved you." She said as calmly as   
she could, giving him one last glance before running out of the room.  
  
  
  
The memory was painful indeed, but that is what drove the Juraian   
Princess away from Chikyuu. The betrayal of her so called friend,   
and by the man she loved so much, her former fiancée. Why did they   
have to do this to her. If Tenchi was going to do this, then why purpose   
to her in the first place.  
  
Aeka wiped a tear from her eye, as she watched Chikyuu slowly shirk to  
a speck from her ship. She didn't know if she would ever go back to   
the beautiful planet, now that there was nothing for her there. Yosho   
had done this to her before, but how could Tenchi repeat the same act,   
leaving her for another woman, making her believe that her loved her,   
just as Yosho had done with Haruna.  
  
She didn't tell anyone she was leaving. Which was what she intended.   
Tenchi had called many times, but she refused to take any of his   
messages. She wanted nothing more to do with him or Ryoko. She   
could have him for all she cared. And that was final. She was   
going back to Jurai where she truly belonged. With her people,  
and her obligation as Crown Princess. Now she would have to marry   
the man her father choose. Love didn't matter at all.  
  
Aeka let out a long heavy sigh, staring at the stars through her   
ship's big windows, feeling more than exhausted. "Love no longer   
has any meaning to me....." She said to herself, bowing her head.  
  
  
  
Wufei took a few steps into the Chang Clan's Wu Shu Temple, where   
he clasped one hand into a fist, using the other to cover it with   
his palm, bowing in front of the ancient Chinese text, to show honor  
to his ancestors. This was his first visit back to the L5 Colony   
since he left for Earth a few months ago.  
  
"Nataku.....Why must I always feel so empty?" He whispered, closing  
his eyes. "I feel so alone.....And so incomplete."  
  
"Wufei....." Said a voice, bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hai Sifu Long." Wufei nodded, turning and giving his attention to   
the older man.  
  
"I must say you've done well, but you must learn to trust, and open   
up. This secluded lifestyle you live could be your downfall." Master   
Long advised, taking a step closer to the Chinese youth.  
  
Wufei looked away, blinking. "I don't know who to trust anymore sensei.   
The Colonies, Oz, Earth, they all seem like enemies to me....."  
  
The older man chuckled." Indeed, but that was not what I was talking   
about. Ever since your wife died, you haven't been the same. And it's   
your duty to keep the Chang family line going."  
  
Wufei gasped, frowning slightly. "I know Sifu."  
  
Master Long smiled. "I know the marriage to Mei Ran was arranged, and   
that left you no choice.....Look at it this way.....When you marry.....  
Marry for love, not duty."  
  
"If there is another woman for me.....I will." Wufei answered, smiling   
faintly.  
  
  
  
Aeka closed her eyes, resting her head against the pillow, trying to   
relax. Her bed was soft and comfortable, but the anger and tension   
she felt, left her feeling empty. This was the last time she would   
ever let any man close to her, not after what had happened.   
Betrayed by the two she loved most, and by her friend, if she ever  
was.  
  
"Yosho, Tenchi, Ryoko.....Doshi te?" Her voice trailed off as she   
slowly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Wufei folded his arms once the match with one of his clan members   
was over. He had defeated him easily, since his skills in Wu Shu had   
advanced. He bowed to Master Long before turning, and walking away.   
He thought about what his Sifu had told him. But why? Love was   
something he wasn't so sure he knew anymore. And there was no love   
in his previous marriage, just duty, and obligation to him.  
  
He walked into the gardens, trying to clear his mind of all thoughts,   
when something caught his eye. There by a small waterfall, was a girl,  
asleep on a bed of grass, with tears falling silently from her closed   
eyes.  
  
Wufei studied her; she was the most unusual girl he had ever seen, but  
beautiful in every way. She had purple hair cut in a strange way.   
Short on top, with two long pigtails trailing past her back, dressed   
in a strange outfit. A long sleeved aqua dress, covered by a light   
blue vest, and fastened by a peach colored sash. Her face held delicate features, such as high cheekbones, creamy light skin, and full lips.  
  
"Who is she?" Wufei thought, narrowing his eyes at her, slowly   
approaching her, careful not to make a sound. He kneeled down   
beside her, and looked at her, wondering if he should wake her.   
A moment later, her eyes flickered open, and she gasped.  
  
Note:  
Aino chan-sweet heart  
Doshi te-Why  
Chikyuu-Earth  
  
Side note:  
Sifu-means Teacher or Master in Chinese  
Wu Shu-Style of Chinese Martial Arts, like Kung Fu, Tai Chi, etc.  



	2. Chapter 1: Tsunami's Gift

Accept My Love  
By Lady_Allure   
  
A Gundam Wing and Tenchi Muyo Crossover.   
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Tenchi Muyo, but the fic is mine! Enjoy!   
  
Chapter 1: Tsunami's Gift.....   
  
"Who are you?" Aeka asked, her eyes wide as she sat up, staring at the   
young man infront of her.  
  
"Chang Wufei. And you are?" He answered.  
  
She frowned slightly, studying him. He was very handsome in a way that   
she couldn't explain. With jet-black hair tied into a ponytail, tanned   
skin, and eyes as black as his hair. "I'm Princess Aeka of Jurai, but   
you may call me Aeka." She replied, standing up.  
  
Wufei frowned. "Jurai? I've never heard of it." He said, standing up  
also.  
  
She sighed. "Jurai is my home planet." She explained, looking at him.  
  
He stared into her deep red violet eyes in a state of awe, never had   
he seen eyes in such a color.  
  
"Where am I anyway?" She asked, looking at her surroundings curiously.  
"Huh?" He stuttered, closing his eyes for a second. "Oh. You are on   
Colony L5." He said, looking away.  
  
"Colony L5?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
Wufei nodded in response, folding his arms.  
  
Aeka frowned, her eyes scanning the place. "How did I get here?" She   
asked herself in a whisper, lifting a hand to her lips.  
  
"I take it you've never been to a Colony." Wufei said, glancing at her.  
  
Aeka looked at him, her eyes questioning. "Iie. I haven't." She   
answered, lightly shaking her head.  
  
Wufei took a closer look at the mysterious girl, she looked human, yet   
there was something different about her. Which meant looks weren't   
everything. And she did look confused. "If you are from this planet   
Jurai, then you not human right?" He asked.  
  
Aeka arched an eyebrow, glancing at him, then back at her surroundings.   
"Hai, I am from Jurai, and Iie I am not human. I'm Juraian." She stated.   
"You on the other hand look human, which I assume you are."  
  
Wufei nodded. "I am, even though I wasn't born on Earth, I was born   
here."  
  
"Soo." Aeka said, folding her arms. "Then this Colony is part of Earth?"  
  
"Hai." He answered.  
  
She frowned, thinking. "I didn't know Earth had any colonies."  
  
Wufei arched an eyebrow. "You didn't know. The Colonies were built a   
hundred years ago." He explained.  
  
Aeka gasped faintly, her eyes wide. "A hundred years ago?" She murmured,   
facing Wufei. "What year is it?"  
  
"AC 195. After Colony 195." He answered simply, bewildered by her   
question.  
  
Aeka shut her eyes, thinking. "After Colony 195." She whispered.   
"Kimyo na. Have I gone into the future? Demo, how?"  
  
Wufei watched her closely. She seemed beyond confused now, as if she   
was lost. She said she comes from another planet. Jurai to be exact,   
could that explain why she didn't know about the Colonies? But she   
knew about Earth. Yet she didn't know what year it was. Strange.  
  
He sighed. "You seem lost." He stated, taking a step closer to her.  
  
She looked at him, nodding. "I think I am." She agreed.  
  
He shrugged, smiling slightly. "You can stay at my Clan's residence   
if you like." He offered. "Until you can clear some of this up."  
  
Aeka considered this, clasping her hands infront of her.   
" Doomo Arigato." She said, with a sincere smile.  
  
For some reason, that smile of hers took his breath away. He was   
mesmerized by it for a second, and then he realized she was staring   
at him expectantly. "Doo Itashimashite." He replied, folding his arms.   
"Follow me."  
  
At that, Aeka followed Wufei to his Clan's place.  
  
  
  
At the Chang Clan's residence, Master Long showed Ayeka to her room.   
It was nice since the Chang's were quite wealthy, and it was designed   
in the Chinese fashion. She was fascinated by the place. It was   
unlike any place she had ever been. With paintings, and sculptures   
that were unique. What interested her the most were the golden dragon   
paintings and statues. They were beautiful.  
  
The room she was given was not to big or to small, it was just right.   
With a bed, dresser, closet, sofa, and a private bathroom. There was   
also a door that led outside, and it was decorated with porcelain vases, paintings of dragons, mountains, and accent Chinese text scrolls hung   
on the wall. She stared at the room in awe.  
  
"If you need anything, let the servants know. There are also some sets   
of clothing in the closet. It's really good to have company."   
Master Long smiled.  
  
Aeka turned and bowed. " I thank you for your kindness. Everything   
is splendid."  
  
"It's a pleasure Aeka. Dinner will be served shortly, please join   
us." He requested, and then left the room, closing the door behind   
him.  
  
  
  
Once she was alone, she sat on the bed, wringing her hands. "How did I   
get here?" She asked herself, overwhelmed.  
  
"Aeka-Hime." Said a faint voice.  
  
Aeka looked up, startled. The voice had come from outside. Curious,   
she got up, and followed the voice to a nearby pond. She looked around,   
but found no one. "Donata?" She said out loud.  
  
"Aeka-Hime." A female voice repeated yet again, this time it came   
from the water, and it began to glow.  
  
Aeka gasped and stepped forward. "Hai." She said as the water began   
to shimmer and a female figure flashed within the liquid. And a woman   
appeared on top of it a moment later.  
  
"Tsunami." Aeka stared at the figure, uncertainty in her eyes.  
  
The woman smiled faintly at her. "Aeka-Hime, I know you've been hurt,   
that is why I brought you here." She said, her voice comforting.  
  
Aeka's eyes widened. "It was you who brought me here?"  
  
Tsunami nodded. "Hai. You are the First Crown Princess, and your pain   
was so unbearable. I could feel it clearly." She paused. "I brought   
you here to heal from that hurt."  
  
Aeka was silent for a moment, thinking. "Where am I anyway?"  
  
"A thousand years into Chikyuu's future. " Tsunami answered.  
  
"Soo ka." She said, blinking. "How long will I remain here?"  
  
"For as long as you wish." The woman smiled.  
  
Aeka raised her eyebrows. "Truly."  
  
"Hai. Remain here until you recover, learn to trust and love again."   
With that Tsunami disappeared.  
  
"Tsunami matte....." Aeka pleaded, falling to her knees, tears forming   
in her eyes. "What do you mean....." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Aeka." She heard, and quickly stood up, wiping her tears, and looked   
over her shoulder to find Wufei standing a few feet away, giving her a   
puzzled look. "Sifu Long wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready." He informed her.  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to hide a new set of tears. "I'll be right   
there. Just give me a second."  
  
If she thought he didn't notice her sad expression of the fact that   
she was forcing her tears back, think again. He could see it clearly.   
"Yosh." He said, stepping away, giving her some privacy.  
  
Aeka stood there, shaking off her sorrowful emotions. She had to show   
she was strong, and not show her true feelings, especially to her hosts.   
Since they were kind enough to take her in. She took a deep breath, with   
a forced smile, she approached Wufei, and the two made their way into the Chinese style house.  
  
  
  
All though dinner, Wufei observed Aeka carefully, she seemed to be masking   
her true feelings, covering it with a smile or a laugh, just as if she was trained to hide her emotions.  
  
At the table, she sat infront of Master Long, while Wufei sat beside her.   
The rest of his clan members sat in varies seats, listening on as Master   
Long asked her question after question. Like where she was from, her family, and if she knew any martial arts.  
  
Aeka had answered them thorally. She told them the exact thing she had told Wufei. The only new thing was that she had been trained in Juraian Martial   
Arts and Kendo lessons, but she was still learning. There were also some   
things he sensed that she left out.   
  
Master Long was very fascinated by her, Wufei could see that. He was also   
very fond of her. It was the first time the Chinese youth had seen his   
master smile so much.  
  
"How is the food?" He heard Master Long ask.  
  
Aeka smiled. "Delicious. I've never eaten this kind of food before." She   
said, taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"You've never eaten Chinese food before?" Wufei asked her, arching an   
eyebrow.  
  
She shook her head. "Iie. I usually eat Japanese, and Juraian. My   
younger sister is a good cook, she makes both."  
  
Wufei said nothing, only listening while she answered and explained more   
of Master Long's questions.  
  
  
  
After Dinner, Wufei headed for the hanger where his gundam, Shen Long was stashed. Aeka had gone to her room, and the rest of his Clan went back to   
doing their own things.  
  
He thought about Aeka's arrival. She had appeared out of nowhere it seemed, since he had found her in the gardens, sleeping. And she didn't know   
anything as to where she was.   
  
Wufei made some repairs on his gundam, and finished upgrading it. The scientists had redone Shen Long. He had escaped the Lunar Base with Duo,   
and each had gone back to their Colonies.  
  
"What is it about this girl. She is different. So mysterious." Wufei closed   
his eyes and sighed. Her smile kept replaying itself in his mind. What was   
the effect she had on him?  
  
Note:  
Soo-So  
Kimyo na- Strange, odd, weird  
Demo-But  
Doo Itashimashite -Think nothing of it  
Hime-Princess  
Donata-Who  
Matte-Wait  
Yosh-Alright  
  
Side note:  
Kendo is a type of Japanese Martial Art using swordplay.  
  



	3. Chapter 2: Playing Match Maker!

Accept My Love  
  
By Lady_Allure (Allure_chan)  
  
A Gundam Wing and Tenchi Muyo crossover.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Tenchi Muyo, but the fic is mine! Enjoy!  
  
Note: Gomen ne for taking me so long to update this!  
  
Chapter 2: Playing Match Maker!  
  
A few days later…….  
  
Aeka hadn't said much since her arrival, although she occasionally spoke with Master Long, and during meals, she showed none of her inner feelings. Wufei noticed all that clearly, even if she hadn't said much to him in the past few days.  
  
The young pilot thought about this, even if he was unsure if he wanted to. Why did it bother him anyway? The fact that she didn't talk to him much. Why did he care? She was just some strange alien woman who appeared out of no where, with tears in her eyes. The tears, that always seemed to come first in his thoughts. Aeka may not be human, but she was no stranger to feelings and she was good at keeping them at bay.  
  
"It must be her royal training." Wufei said to himself silently, sipping the hot green tea, staring out the window. The artificial scenery was beautiful, but that's not what he gazed at. His dark eyes were centered on a rather charming princess, who sat on a bed of grass in the gardens, dipping her fingers into the cool water of the small ponds.  
  
Wufei's hand was hurt with pain from the small tea cup, but he ignored the heat, Aeka had him in a trance. The picture she made looked like a painting no painter could really put onto canvas. Meiran never made him feel like this. And it was a feeling he wasn't sure he liked.  
  
"Wufei." The voice seemed to come out of no where, making the Chinese youth come back to reality. Upon arrival, he finally felt the stinging hot cup, and quickly set it down on a nearby table. Master Long had entered Wufei's room without him knowing it. Surely the older man must have seen how he was staring at Aeka. He should be angry for being spied on, instead he felt embarrassed, but he refused to blush.  
  
"Sifu Long." He nodded once, greeting his teacher at the same time, rubbing his reddened fingers.  
  
Master Long merely smiled, suppressing his laughter. He had caught Wufei, and the young pilot knew it, this was his chance to either tease Wufei, or ignore it. Which should he do? "Aeka-hime is rather enticing, isn't she?" He said; doing neither of his choices, glancing at her, then back at his student. Wufei nodded, relieved that his master hadn't said anything to embarrass him. He turned, leaning against the wall, closing his eyes. When Wufei didn't speak, Master Long did. "You know the Chinese Opera is visiting the Colony don't you?" He asked, looking at Aeka for a moment, waiting for a response.  
  
"Hai." Was Wufei's reply as he continued to lounge against the wall, eyes closed.  
  
The older man watched the young princess a bit longer before he spoke. "I've been thinking." He started. "Aeka has been here for a few days, and all she does is stay in her room, or go out into the gardens." The Chinese pilot opened his eyes, staring at the floor, silently listening to his teacher, wondering what he was thinking. "Perhaps you could show her around the Colony." Master Long continued, staring at Wufei expectantly. "Maybe you could take her to the Chinese Opera." Wufei blinked, not sure of what to say to the request. He looked his master in the eye, his expression blank. "She needs to get her mind off the confusion." Master Long added, trying to convince the gundam pilot to agree.  
  
There was no way Wufei could deny his teacher's request. "Iiyo." He accepted the request, trying to ignore the same feelings he had whenever it involved Aeka. Especially since Sifu Long had this all planned out, very sly indeed.  
  
As if on cure, Sifu Long grinned, pleased. "Arigato Wufei." He thanked pilot 05, before turning to leave, and then he paused, his back still turned. "Oh, and you might want to tend to that burn of yours." He chuckled, then left.  
  
Wufei watched him leave, when the door closed behind his teacher, a small frown formed on his lips, and his eyes narrowed slightly. To think, he had let Sifu Long talk him into taking Aeka on a date. Wait a minute, did he mean a real date?  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself out loud, shaking his head, confused.  
  
  
  
Aeka sat beside the small pond, he knees beneath her, unaware of the arrangement that had been made. She had no idea that Wufei would be her escort, nor did she notice the effect she had on him. All that was on her mind was the fascination with the colony. Not to mention the calm state her body was in. For once, her mind was not on Tenchi or Yosho. Yes, she felt homesick for Jurai, but Tsunami had brought her here for a reason, yet it bewildered her. No matter how confused she was, she would not question her goddess.  
  
"Learn to love again?" She repeated Tsunami's words, trying to figure them out. What did she mean? Aeka had known love, and it crushed her heart. But she was not about to think about it. She was away from them, and in a way, it could be consider a vacation from returning to Jurai, where she had an obligation as Crown Princess.  
  
She closed her eyes, keeping her fingers in the cool water, lightly splashing, making small ripples form patterns. For a brief moment, a pair of jet black eyes along with a handsome face invaded her thoughts. The face she saw was neither Tenchi nor Yosho's, but Wufei's. This was probably the first time she let herself think about him. He was very kind in letting her stay with his clan, but it was not his generosity that caught her attention. His looks were one thing, but there was something about him that had her curious. He was mysterious in his own way, and the way he looked at her, it gave her stomach butterflies. She didn't know it, but she was experiencing the same unsure feelings as Wufei.  
  
"Aeka." A voice interrupted her thoughts. She flushed, and looked up, hiding her startled expression. "Hai." She greeted Sifu Long with a smile, and stood up, bowing.  
  
For the second time that day, the elder clan member had to suppress his laughter. First, he saw Wufei's embarrassment, now Aeka's. What a day. Both were dazed, and he must be the only one who could sense what they felt. Attraction, it was that simple. He had to admire their ability to hide it. This is what he thought, but he would say nothing about it. They would realize on their own. After all, he was no match maker; he was the head of the clan.  
  
"Do you find the L5 Colony to your liking?" He asked.  
  
Aeka nodded. "Hai, I find it rather fascinating."  
  
"Hontoo ni?" Sifu Long raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. She had not been further than the gardens, and she needed to see more of the colony before he'd believe her. "Hime, I've been thinking…….maybe you'd like to see more of Colony L5 ne?" Aeka looked up at him, questioning, but waited for him to continue. "There's more to this colony than just my clan's home or the gardens. Wouldn't you like to see more than this? I'm sure you'd like it, your highness."  
  
'Your highness?' The purple haired princess blinked at being referred to formally. Yes, she was royalty, but she did not expect anyone but her people to call her that. Not to mention this was the first time Sifu Long had acknowledged her royal status. In any case, her real question was, 'What was his real intention?'  
  
"Aeka-Hime?" Sifu Long stared at her questioningly.  
  
"Ne?" She asked, realizing she had gotten lost in her thoughts, not hearing the rest of what he had said.  
  
Another small smile appeared on the elder man's face, looking at the young girl's innocent flush. "I said, if you like, Wufei will show you around."  
  
Just saying his name made Aeka blush, and the request turned her cheeks pink. So this is what Sifu Long had in mind. To have her and Wufei go out, like a date. She didn't know what to be more embarrassed about, being alone with Wufei, or just the suggestion of it.  
  
Using the training she had, Aeka hid her flushed cheeks behind a light smile, and faced the old man. "I would be honored to accept his invitation." She agreed, to please him. It would have been disrespectful to refuse; after all he had done for her. This was the only way she could think of to repay him, even if the idea of it unnerved her.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it, Aeka-san." He grinned, satisfied.  
  
  
  
Wufei sighed, shaking his head in disdain, not liking the fact that Sifu Long had weaseled him into going out with Aeka. It's not that he didn't like her, on the contrary, he found the Jurian Princess attractive. She had a way of making him feel unsettled, like his heart was slowly being stolen, and he hated to admit it. It made him feel weak, something he didn't like. Should he allow himself to feel like this?  
  
He questioned it as he waited patiently for Aeka, leaning against the Clan's limousine, with his arms folded, his expression blank, deciding if he should keep his feelings at bay or give in to them. As a gundam pilot, he had to make the choice, which was more important, the Colonies, or her?  
  
The sound of heels clicking meant that his waiting was over, and Aeka had arrived. He looked up to greet her only to be stunned at what his eyes perceived.  
  
Aeka stood before him, dressed in a form fitting peach Chinese style gown that was slit on both thighs, designed with white tigers, which framed her slim figure to the hilt. The white shiny heels made her seem a bit taller, and more elegant. She wore her long purple hair in a high ponytail, and her lips were ruby red, making her red violet eyes seem more piercing. She blushed at his staring.  
  
"Suteki." He whispered, captivated by her beauty, knowing his choice could wait.  
  
  
  
Side Note:  
  
Iiyo- Sure  
  
Hontoo ni- really  
  
Suteki- lovely, beautiful 


End file.
